What will it be?
by therobotfangirl
Summary: Titania Queen of the... You thought I was gong to say fairies. Nope... Titania Queen of the Amazons, the manslayers and destroyers of towns. Feared by nearly all. Will the strong army of women rise or will they crumble with their prides? AMBIGUOUSships AmazonsAU !
1. Erza I

_Click clack click clack,_ her sleek heels tapped against the cold obsidian floor. She moved at a quick pace. Long dark pillars towered over her arching themselves till each side met. Even though there were windows, they were translucent so barely any light passed through. Her straight posture allowed her long legs take big strides; quickening her already rapid stroll. A scowl was plastered on her porcelain face, although her features were soft and kind, from the paleness of her slightly chubby cheeks, to the smooth meander of her chocolate eyes her incisive scowl dominated her completely. Once she reached her destination. She placed her hand over the lustrous metal, that sent chills up her spine every time she touched it, she gently twisted the knob and entered the cool room, closing the door behind her.

The room was much different, it had a rich feel to it. Velvet carpet engulfed the floor, the deep crimson reminder her of all the bloodshed in the past week, the walls swirled with dark wood like brown patterns, each curve a beautiful flower. The medium sized room was accented with a pale gold. The room was dimly lit by candles within glass pots, it gave a somewhat warm aura. Scattered around the room were rouge chairs made from the finest leather, the woman's hand trailed across the sleekness of the skin.

"Sit." A powerful, stern voice bellowed, ricocheting against the walls and echoing.

The woman's fell downwards in an instance and she neatly placed herself down on a chair, patting her quads once she sat down; flattening her black spandex skirt and crossing her ankles. She looked at the speaker who sat at a large mahogany table, the speaker's feet resting on the leveled surface, a bowl of grapes resting on their knees, they picked a grape and meticulously popped one in their mouth, spitting the seed out soon afterwards.

"We have business to speak of don't we?" their glare hardened as they spoke with pride.

"Ye- Yes. We do mothe-"

"Speak properly, stand up right and DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT ADDRESS ME AS MOTHER IN THESE CIRCUMSTANCES, I AM A LEADER AND YOU MAY CALL ME LADY IRENE AM I CLEAR?"

The woman flinched, following orders as they were spoken, even though she was her mother she was also a well respected leader who could slaughter ten men in a swipe of her thin sword. She coughed to 'boost' her confidence, "Yes we do have business to talk about mo- Lady Irene, may I ask what exactly is it about?"

"My retirement…"

"Yo-you-your retirement?"

Irene sighed rubbing two fingers on her eyebrows creating a bridge with the arch of her thumb and index finger, "What did I say about stuttering?"

"Sorry… But this is serious who is it going to be bestowed upon?"

"You," she pointed a slim finger at her, "You, Erza Belserion, will become the next queen of the Amazons."

"What?" She looked flabbergasted, she couldn't close her mouth, "I can't be the next queen! It's ridiculous, why can't you assign the job to Juliet? Why me?" Erza looked at the floor, ashamed that she blurted something out so stupid.

Irene sincerely smiled, and with two feather light fingers she lifted her daughter's head up,

"I believe in you Erza, you are strong and determined, you can guide an army through a war. You have Otrera's blood in you, make us proud. I know you can"

Erza grinned, "Thank you mother.", she winced at her use of the 'm' word, but since she didn't hear anybody screaming she relaxed.

Irene tutted, "I'll let that one slide" she flicked her hand to the side to dismiss her.

When Erza turned to leave, there was a slight skip in her step. Irene chuckled to herself.

* * *

Coal black leaves weaved into her hair to create a laurel wreath to show wealth and status. She wore a white dress to show purity, but once she was crowned as queen of the amazons, her followers have painted their emblems on her chest in wet ink representing that she would carry them on her very being. Dark vines hugged her waist tightly, exaggerating her voluptuous figure, showing off her curves perfectly. Glistening pearls adorned her neck, emphasizing her pure beauty. She looked kind and wise as she vowed to lead her Amazons to victory of every battle they would face. For once her eyes looked bright not their usual dullness, and she genuinely smiled as her followers cheered and praised for her. Despite the popular belief of queens being regal, the amazons were anything but ordinary queens, they were wild and outrageous, a coronation called for a party.

"Bring out the booze!" One called from the crowd, her dark curly hair bounced from her excitement. Everyone turned to look at Erza with anticipation. She laughed and spread her arms outwards like an eagle ready to soar,

"Bring out the best 'booze'"

The room corrupted with elated cheers. Until…

Until…

Until everything turned dark…

There was a fire…

People screaming…

 _Children_ screaming…

Destruction...

* * *

 **A/N: My first fairy tail multichapter and I'm actually exited about this one as I think I'm ACTUALLY going to finish this. I finished the plot line and I'm pretty excited to see how this turns out XD**

 **I really want to know which ship you think this story would have!- Personally I find it obvious but oh well, I want to see your opinion. Any characters you think should be introduced? Sorry this is kinda OOC but it is an AU but I think I can incorporate their 'true' personality further into the story.**

 **Anyways review- I ABSOLOUTELY LOVE constructive criticism.**


	2. Erza II

She majestically sat on her throne, her head resting on her arm, her expression blank. Erza felt uncomfortable in her chosen 'armour' that day: A black leather bra was securely wrapped around her revealing most of her cleavage, short shorts squeezed her legs until they felt numb. Long black boots were practically second layer of skin to her and made her legs itch, and the thin heel made her feet blister. The only thing that felt comfortable on her was the grand cloak she was wearing made of lion skin rumored to be previously owned Hercules the _animal slayer?_ He had quite a reputation for killing wild creatures such as a lion (the cloak she is wearing) and a wild boar. And there has been whisper that the cloak could repel any weapon, though she had never had the chance to test it out a she refused to wear it outside the castle walls a she didn't want to ruin the 'softness'.

Despite being the queen of the all mighty Amazons slayers of man and destroyers of villages, she acted like a child. In fact she didn't mind being portrayed as a child especially in front of her women followers, however if there was a man in the room, her expression would become cold and her glare would harden, making sure that the other gender would understand her true power.

She absolutely despised men, they were repulsive creatures who were sleazy and only see women as child bearers. At least that's what her mother told her. She hasn't formally met any men, except two. The first, left her and her mother when she was just a babe. The second, the second she knew well and even _loved,_ but he left her five years ago.

The rest of the men, Erza was only able to hear them mutter one word before she slaughtered them: "Titania"

Titania… Such a _putrid_ name given to her. Titania a joke. A complete joke to Oberon's eyes, treated as a ragdoll… MEN! How frustrating! She was even given a name by those pigs!

Since her first manslaughter, the name had spread like wildfire, the name chattered from one town to another…

Was it supposed to show admiration?

Or was it mockery?

Titania the lover of _donkeys._ How disgusting.

And how did she get her revenge? She embraced it. She embraced the name.

It they were going to talk about the ' great Titania' let it be out of fear. Let the men cower in her presence, let them tremble as each syllable of her name is pronounced. Titania was seen as the queen of the fairies… fairies.

Fairies… such _dainty_ things yet potent. They lured men into the forest with their seductive beauty and slowly strangled them with tree roots as the men leaned for a kiss. Kinda like sirens of land. But the end result was gorgeous- dead men. Their blood splattered on the ground, the vibrant colour so satisfying- _scarlet._ The word was always so bitter as it was the word _he_ always used to say. Though she would have to admit the word was so enchanting once it rolls off the tongue.

She would be _that_ fairy, _that_ Titania, the one who seemed like a seductress but is actually an assassin- a masked beauty.

Lost in her thoughts, she stared at the oak doors at the other end of the room, not noticing when her loyal advisor entered the room. Her wood rimmed glasses slipping down her face and her purple hair bouncing up and down from its messy bun.

"Lady Erza." her advisor tapped her bare shoulder, the cloak had slipped off due to her current position.

 _Lady,_ that was her mother's title.

"Lady-"

"Please just call me Erza."

"Erza… I'm sorry but as your role as queen…"

Erza knew what she was going to say, she didn't want to hear it. It was against all of her morals.

"You are to produce an heir… Am I right?" her voice raising an octave on each word.

Erza externally groaned, "Yes, you are right." she said under her breath, "And what do you suggest?"

"We have an annual mating season," she began to explain her hands moving along her words, gesturing what she is saying, "And-"

"Wai-Wai-Wait!" Erza silences her with a single finger, "We have a mating season?"

The advisor pushed the finger gently aside "Yes…"

"How come I have never heard of it?", her eyebrow was rising.

"Well…" she stuttered, " Your mother thought it was best if you stayed away from the men as how vicious you act towards them. We have a an agreement with these specific men, our partners in a way, and you would of destroyed our peace, So we never informed you of our treaty but now…" she fiddled with her fingers, "You are queen so it is obligatory for you to participate." her face became red as she finished her sentence.

Coming to a conclusion to what her advisor was intending, her face became tomato red,

"Th-thank you Laki, you may leave now."

Laki turned on her heals and skidded away trying not to glimpse at the queen.

* * *

Once she was back in her chambers she asked one of the girls who were passing when was mating season, she simply replied the following month.

Nervous to what her life has come to, she struggled to sleep.

She tossed and turned her hand clutching the pillows, all her anger towards men was centered in her hands. All she has preached for and it had all succumbed to nothing.

She got up with a jolt and began to scream. Tears began to stream down her face, staining her cheeks, the warmness of the salty tears gave her some clarity.

She screamed until she had no air in her lungs and until her throat felt raspy.

Once she felt satisfied, she laid her head on the softness of the pillows and mumbled,

"Freedom?" she smiled a bit, "Tch, maybe for you but I'm stuck in this hell hole."

* * *

 _ **They sat by the shore, the calm movements of the sea was soothing. There were two children sitting on the damp sand, a boy with a mop of blue hair and a girl with a mane of red. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and began to hum a pretty song. He played with a seashell which was placed in between his small fingers; looking at all the mysterious patterns.**_

" _ **Have you ever thought of the future?" he asked, turning to face he with his warm hazel eyes that momentarily looked green from the sea.**_

" _ **Hm?" she asked, beginning to play with his thick trestles, "What do you mean by that?"**_

" _ **You know like family…" he began to blush.**_

" _ **Oh-oh…" she stuttered. "Well I guess I'll marry someone who loves me."**_

 _ **He smiled, "I wish I had a simple plan like yours."**_

" _ **What's your plan?"**_

" _ **I don't have one," he hugged her close to his chest even though her fingers were still tangled in his hair, "that's what makes it so complicated."**_

" _ **Well you will get a plan ev-even-"**_

" _ **Eventually."**_

" _ **Thank you, eventually and that's all that matters Jelly. Right?"**_

" _ **Right." He stood up and dusted the sand off, he offered her his hand, "that's what true freedom is." she took his hand and hoisted herself up, "making your own choices. Right?**_ _ **Scarlet**_ _ **?"**_

 _ **She grinned so glad to have him by her side, "Right."**_

* * *

She woke up noticing that her pillow was wet and that her lip was trembling,

"If only it were that simple…" she couldn't say his name. It was too painful. He left her too quick.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Levy I**


	3. Levy I

The wooden floor creaked under his weight, his broad figure pridefully strolling across the alcohol indulged thick pitch black hair brushed against hanging lights, his height a curse that very moment. All around him were drunken men with beautiful women with red dresses sitting on their laps; laughing and cooing. He scoffed at how easily tempted and weak the men were. Once he locked his eyes on his 'target' he quickened his speed, wanting to get to it as quick as he could.

He grunted at the hooded stranger; they were ignorant to his presence. Being the impatient man he was, he slammed his hand on the table, his glare desperately attempting to pierce the stranger. The stranger took a swig of their beer, elevating their head slowly, the hood shadowed their face, so the man couldn't make out their features.

"What do you want Redfox?" the stranger bitterly spat, the venom in their voice increased at each word. Their voice was feminine and cruel.

"Your assistance." he monotonously stated.

"Doesn't everybody?" they drank more from their wooden mug with a neat black trim, their grip tightening on the handle.

"I need your help with an assassination."

"And why me?" they lowered their voice, "There are many mercenaries that can do this for you."

"Yeah but how long is it until the knights find them and throw them in jail." he smirked, "Plus…"

He flicked the rim of the stranger's hood backwards, and it revealed an innocent looking woman. Woah, he mentally thought. The woman was petite but she was absolutely breathtaking. She had soft looking lapis hair, that spiked out in all directions, messily pinned by an ebony bandana. She had milky skin, that reminded him of warm cream. But the thing that intrigued him the most and made him feel lost, were her eyes. Her eyes were iridescent, a pretty chestnut colour that reflected the flickering flames of the candlelight. She looked so fierce yet affectionate. Shaking his head he remembered that he was talking to the girl. Once again a smirk etched on his lips.

"I need a girl to do the job." he finished off his sentence.

Stunned, she was trembling and her heart beat increasing, "How did you know I was a girl?" she stuttered.

"I didn't." he saw there was a stool opposite her, so he pulled it back and sat himself down, "All I knew was that you're a swift killer that can slit anyone's throat anonymously."

"Th-The-Then h-how did you-"

"I figured it out. Gihee."

She scrunched her nose, "Did you just say 'Gihee'?"

'Redfox's' cheeks began to heat up, the colour draining from his face with the exception of his blush.

She began to giggle, its beautiful melody chimed in his ears.

Her expression stiffened and he straightened himself. She gazed directly into his eyes, a sign to both that it was time for business.

"Gender aside who do you want me to kill?"

He smiled, a curved and malicious grin tugging on his lips, "Erza Belserion."

* * *

"Belserion, huh?" she pondered her fingers nimbly tapping on the table, "So that's why you needed a girl. Titania wouldn't let a single man within her perimetre."

"Exactly." Redfox smiled, "Though, even if you were a boy I believe that you could've slayed her, since you have have the speed and wit. That's why they call you Vulpes." He pointed a finger at her, "Isn't it."

"Precisely." She felt smug as he recognised her nickname. "But you shouldn't underestimate her. She is potent and well respected."

"So are you going to take the job or what?" he enquired.

A cheshire like smile crept on her face, it was dark and mischievous, he loved it,

"Of course Mr Redfox." her chestnut eyes flashed a vibrant ruby; full of blood lust, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

She lifted herself up, revealing her small yet well built body, she caught him staring and stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner, "You like?"

The man couldn't respond; he was awestruck. She had long curvaceous legs that showed a lot of flesh as she wore a short skirt that came just below the underwear line, long black leather boots with slanted oval slits and coming upwards she wore a tight strapless orange bra that embraced her chest perfectly even though she had barely anything there. There was a black leather belt just under her breast line.

When she realised that the man didn't utter a word she began to giggle.

"Oh Mr Redfox," she derided, "you make me laugh."

She offered him her hand, "Now that we are partners, I should tell you my name."

He took her hand and she firmly shook his, "I am Levy Mcgarden."

He returned her shake, "Gajeel Redfox."

* * *

 **Next: Levy II**


	4. Levy II

They walked out the rustic tavern, Levy leading and Gajeel tailing behind.

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sky a tranquil azure, There were clouds, but they barely showed, they were misty and clung to the sky like a pale translucent sheet. In front of the tavern was a verdant forest, with a dusty dirt path. They wistfully walked through it as on the other side was a quaint turned on her heels, the dirt on her soles dusting off,

"So what is your reason for hating Titania so much?" she asked quietly wanting to know more about her 'partner'.

"Reasons." he replied stubbornly.

Levy huffed, "So that's it?" her temper rising, "That's all you're going to say? _Reasons_?"

"Yeah-"

A hand sliced through his face; it felt ice cold.

"So I'm going to assassinate someone without an _actual_ reason?" she nonchalantly scoffed, "Like that's definitely _not_ going to ruin my reputation as a mercenary."

"Oh well if you put it that way-"

 _Plonk._

She smacked him on his head, his irises twirling around his pupils, stars swirling around his head.

"Gee you're such a nice guy you know."

She strolled way ahead of him, her posture daring him to speak.

"Uh-uh…"

"Don't!" she snapped.

* * *

The rest of their walk was quiet, it would've been completely silent if it weren't for the occasional chirp of birds and rustle of leaves beneath their feet.

She spinned on her heels to look at the man behind her, she found it odd that the usual vociferous man was muted. He seemed _distant_.

Since they met, she knew his name and that was really it. She knew how to recognise him; his unique piercings. He had circular iron piecing meticulously placed where his eyebrows should be. Redfox. Is that all there is to him? His name? There must be more. Right?

For the first since they met, she looked at him. She _really_ looked at him. He had a tanned toned body, his biceps and chest; bulging. A tight black vest exaggerated the lines of his muscles. He had long jet black hair that reached his hips. But the thing that captivated her were his eyes, his dark obsidian eyes. Despite their colour she believed they held tenderness. She felt her cheeks heat up. He had quite a handsome face. He caught her staring and smirked, "You like?" he mocked.

Remembering her previous statement she felt paralysed, "I-I-"

He gave a feral smile, "Gihee."

* * *

The sky began to darken, the pale azure gradually mixing with hues of magenta and violet creating an impeccable dawn. Levy began to yawn her eyelids feeling heavy,

"We have to find somewhere to sleep quick," she looked upwards as stars were beginning to become visible, "it's becoming dark," she shivered and rubbed her arms to create warmth, "and cold…"

He grunted, "If we take this route over here," he gestured to his left revealing a muddy path with leaves stuck to its surface, "we would get to the village faster but it's kinda moist."

"It's fine," she gave him an amiable smile, "at least I can get to sleep." she winked.

She looked so pure.

"Let's just go." he replied.

* * *

The village had a nice hearty feel to it, there was a fire in the centre. The thermal flames danced in the soft wind; coughing up burning embers. The fire dancers wore cloth of crimson and marigold, they looked so scintillating. What brought the hearth together were the people, they seemed elated and jubilant, they had shining smiles that caressessed Levy's heart.

 _How can they be happy in this cruel world?_ She thought to herself, _How can they laugh when the world is dying?_

Gajeel approached a green haired woman with a plain beige dress and frilly white apron loosely around her waist.

"Hello madam," he greeted, "I'm looking for a place to stay for two."

She gave him a genial grin, "Is that her?" she asked, pointing a finger at Levy.

Gajeel nodded in return.

"Well my husband and I have a spare room in our cottage, if you like you can stay there."

"We would love to."

Levy was enchanted by the flames, she was enchanted by their smiles.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a familiar face,

"Hey, I got us somewhere to stay." he said softly.

"Great."

* * *

As they opened the oak door, the smell of vegetable soup engulfed them, it welcomed them into the light of the kitchen. The green haired woman lead them through the beautifully decorated entrance hall, it was small, but the wooden floor and mahogany arches with floral spirals, and into the kitchen. A fire was ignited and a pot was boiling over it.

"Oh hello Bisca dear, we have company?" The man said whilst stirring the soup clockwise.

"Yes Alzack, these two needed somewhere to stay for the night," she stared at her husband lovingly, "so I invited them."

"That's nice," he beamed at her "I just made some soup." he scooped some up with a ladle and poured it into a bowl, he offered it to the pair, "Do you want some?"

Levy put out her arms parallel to each other, frantically shaking her hands, "Oh no no no! We couldn't!" It's funny how a bloodthirsty mercenary that could kill in an instant could turn into a jittery goofball within seconds.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure!"Alzack insisted, gingerly pushing the bowl into her hands, "just please."

"Thank you." she said, taking the bowl in her hands, immediately feeling the heat in her hands. She took a spoon and feebly sipped from the curved utensil. It was sensational, the flavours bursting in her mouth, the combination of potatoes and carrots was mouthwatering.

"This is delicious Alzack! Thank you so so much!" she scooped up another spoonful, her hand directing towards Gajeel, "Here, try it." the spoon came closer to his mouth, "Say ahhh"

A perplexed look crossed his face, "Ahhh?" the spoon entered his mouth and came out with a small _pop_. Levy wasn't lying when she said it tasted amazing.

Alzack smiled at their gratitude. He served Gajeel a bowl and a bowl for himself and had a peaceful dinner with light chatter and banter. It was joyful and they all enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Once they were finished, Bisca lead them upstairs to the spare room. The room was small but it was big enough. There was only one problem though there was only one bed.

"I'll take the floor." Gajeel clearly stated.

"We both can sleep in the bed." she protested, "It's fine I'm used to it."

"U-used to it?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," she said beginning to tuck herself in the sheets, "I used to have two partners in crime, Jet and Droy, we were hired for long term jobs and we would sometimes need to set camp in the woods and share a hut. It wasn't roomy so we were huddled up, wasn't exactly a bed but we still slept together."

"Well alright I guess…" he slithered in next to her, "What happened to them?"

She began to close her eyes, "Hmmm?"

"Jet and Droy… what happened?"

"I don't know," she yawned, "They just disappeared."

"Oh…" she shuffled away so she wouldn't face him. Gajeel laid on his back looking at the ceiling pondering about the bluenette's past.

* * *

 **Next: (Bonus) Gajeel I**


	5. Gajeel I (BONUS)

_**It was so dark. Not even the moon came to mourn for them. It was so cold. As the burning embers extinguished, a deathly breeze passed by. Screaming. What was with the constant screaming? The terror…**_

* * *

 _ **He woke up between white sheets, the softness engulfed him. He peered around, the bright sunlight leaking through the windows, the same wooden pillars, the same white walls , the same rectangular pattern in the oak floor. He was in his room. Another day in his ordinary life. He rolled of his bed, his feet landing on the smooth waxy surface, it felt cool under his touch. He groggily began walking towards the door, his legs reluctantly moving away from the warmth of his bed.**_

 _ **He tiptoed down the stairs, careful to not get any splinters; they weren't a wealthy family, the most luxurious thing they could afford was fresh meat. By they, the 'group' considered of Gajeel and his father: Metalicana.**_

 _ **His mother died whilst giving birth to him, she was low on iron, and protein and fibre was expensive in the black markets and it was something a family of blacksmiths couldn't pay for, especially when you have a small business in a small village. They earned enough money, from their local customers, to buy the bare necessities: shelter, food and fresh water. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to save her.**_

 _ **His hand slipped on the incisive surface of the door knob, he could feel carved markings under his calloused hands. His hand recoiled, as if he touched hot coals. Every door had a carving on it, but this specific door, the front door, had the family emblem. So many memories flooded back into his mind: happy, sad, blissful. He stared at the knob, observing the indents in the metal; a bending dragon, curving to create a semi circle on the top half of the the knob, and a fairy arched to create the other half of the knob. He traced his fingers over the design, the sleekness satisfying him. What is the meaning of the emblem, was the question he asked himself everyday. His father had fabricated it for his mother, as a wedding gift. She treasured it with her life, well when she had one. He twisted the doorknob, feeling bitter inside.**_

 _ **The sun smiled down at the people below, spreading its arms to give the earth a hug. The sky was the sun's dress of silk, a exquisite cloth weaved into tufts of soft cloud. Gajeel covered his eye with his right hand, to block sunlight. He scanned around, smiling when he saw what he wanted.**_

" _ **Hey old man." he waved with his left hand, not wanting to remove his hand from his forehead.**_

 _ **Metalicana grunted. He looked fairly similar to Gajeel but he had a short trim instead of long locks, also he had slight stubble under his chin. Metalicana also scowled more than Gajeel- if that was possible.**_

 _ **Metalicana currently had an axe in his hands, it had a thin circular handle, which fitted perfectly into his hands, the blade was beautifully crafted, the edge shining in the glorious sunlight. Gajeel's eyes diverted downwards briefly glancing at what his father was chopping; logs of bark laid beside Metalicana's right leg.**_

" _ **For the festival?"**_

" _ **Yep." he let the 'p' pop once it left his mouth, "Belno asked if I could supply the firewood."**_

" _ **I'm going to go to the forge if you don't mind."**_

" _ **Sure, don't forget to lock up the furnace once you're done with it. Don't want to ignite the town do we?" he let out a hearty laugh. Gajeel smiled slightly, releasing a small snort.**_

* * *

 _ **He pushed the metallic door back revealing a small furnace at the back of the room. There was a table positioned in the middle of the room, caked with blueprints and scrap metal. A few stools were tucked in, under the tables, scarred with paint and melted metal. In the corner was a wooden chest, weighed down by a couple of rocks (boulders).**_

" _ **Gihee." he chuckled to himself.**_

 _ **He began to lift the rocks off and recklessly threw it to the side. He opened the box slowly, then he pulled an iron sword. Although iron is not the ideal metal for a sword, Gajeel believed that a great blacksmith could make anything worthy of kings. If he kept reinforcing it, it would become the best sword ever. He smiled at himself. He had never been so proud of something.**_

 _ **It's been hours and Gajeel had been working his hardest. Sweat poured from his skin, the intense heat of the furnace beginning to itch his skin. He dunked the sword in water, when he finished shaping it. Cool droplets splashed on his face; refreshing him. He gingerly placed the sword back in the chest and shoved the rocks back on top.**_

 _ **The outdoors was great. Since the forge was filled with smoke and the welcoming yet intoxicating smell of the fumes of melting metal. The fresh air cleared his lungs, and the pretty singsong of birds left his mind at peace.**_

 _ **He sat down by a tree, his body weight leaning against the tree, his arms crossed behind his head. He closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep; he was simply resting.**_

 _ **Gradually opening an eye, making his eye look squared rather than their natural almond shape. He heard cheering and clapping- the festival must've begun.**_

* * *

 _ **The town was brightly lit, lanterns of all colours hung by string in rows of twenty. Children were chasing each other laughing, being close and some were arm in arm.**_

 _ **Women chattered behind them, their warm auras glowing brightly. Music flowed into his ears, a chorus of harmonies caressing him, such heavenly singing.**_

 _ **He shut his eyes, taking in the pure bliss he was feeling. Unbeknownst to him, he began singing the sweet tune the choir were singing. If only every day and every hour could be like this.**_

 _ **Wincing, Gajeel closed his eyes tightly, covering his ears with his hands. The sung out of tune, a pitch too high. And their singing coincidently sounded like screams. Screams? He instantly opened his eyes. The town was still brightly lit, but…**_

 _ **It was lit with fire.**_

 _ **Stricken with panic, he began to run, he began to run towards the source of the ignited flame.**_

 _ **He was shocked at the result. Women. Women were setting the fires. And not just any ordinary women. Amazons**_

 _ **Young, Mature and even some elderly women, charged into the town, their torches alight, beginning chains of flames. The wooden houses couldn't resist; they began to burn up. Wicked smiles adorned their faces- how can they be so cruel to set houses aflame? INNOCENT people lived there and now they were trapped in their own personal homes, the place that was once their sanctuary was now their hell. Their resting place.**_

" _ **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he shouted.**_

 _ **In response, they shoved passed him, not paying any attention to him.**_

' _ **Why were they ignoring me?' he thought to himself, but then he answered his own question, he smelt a familiar scent, it was faint but it was still there; alcohol.**_

* * *

 _ **They were intoxicated, oblivious to their actions. They were the harsh winds, strong, untameable and untouchable. They were so fast, he couldn't lay a finger on them, he couldn't push them to the ground and tell them to stop. All he could do was tremble in absolute fear. He was drowning in this thick sea of numbness, his complete self paralysed. Why couldn't he do anything? All he could do was watch as these wild women terrorized the people he lived with his whole life, the people he knew, the people he cared for.**_

 _ **The prancing thieves took everything from him. Snatching every smile and every breath of those around him. They took away the ONLY thing he loved in a clean swipe.**_

 _ **He ran. He ran towards his house. His fists clenched into balls, his knuckles turning white from his grip. Everything is going to be okay, he repeatedly told himself, his constant worry turning into a desperate plea. He was walking on a thin line of fate, it it was the most likely event that he would trip and fall. And fate was so so cruel.**_

 _ **He arrived at his quaint cottage, his breath rate increasing each second. His heart pounding on the walls of his chest like a caged animal. He felt blood rushing to his ears. He calmed down when he saw father's silhouette.**_

" _ **Hey old man!" his voice was hoarse and raspy since he was out of breath from running, "I'm so glad your o-"**_

 _ **There was no moonlight to illuminate the sky neither were there stars to twinkle and glisten with its tender presence. All there was in this torturous night was darkness. Despite the lack of light, he could faintly see the detail of his father. His familiar brute built, his endearing eyes (that were stone like) and the nicely carved sword made of iron pierced through his middle.**_ _ **His**_ _ **nicely carved sword through his father's middle. How did it get there? His mind furiously screamed.**_

" _ **T-Tita-Titania…" were the last words his father could muster from his dried lips with blood trickling downwards; the deep scarlet staining him.**_

 _ **He fell forwards like a ragdoll. His limp lifeless body scattered on the soft, sweet scented grass, the red from his blood leaving droplets on the slim bristles.**_

 _ **Terrified, Gajeel gazed at the corpse that was once his father. His look darkened and his eyes were filled with hatred; a low growl formed at the back of his throat. He slowly raised his head to look at the murder.**_

 _ **The killer had a feminine physique. She must of been one of the Amazons. She had vibrant scarlet hair- the colour of his father's blood. A sinister smile crawled on her lips. There was something different about her. Something distinct from the other Amazons. Her scent. Her scent was different. Her breath didn't have trace of alcohol in it. She was doing everything out of her own free will. She killed his father with full consciousness of what she was doing.**_

 _ **She began to laugh at his initial shock.**_

" _ **Don't worry." she walked towards him, "You helped us with our little raid. You let your forge open. The fires were a nice touch to kill more men, and your furnace provided it. And this sword…" she grabbed the hilt of his sword, her fingers curving around the smooth rim, fitting perfectly in her hand. She hoisted it upwards, slithering it out of Metalicana's dead body, "Is magnificently made. Though there is one thing…" she threw it up and Gajeel clumsily caught it, "It may need a little polishing… It has a little… Ah- blood on it. Your father's I presume." And with that she walked away, her scarlet hair trailing behind her as the wind carried it in its journey, leaving a rage filled Gajeel behind,**_

 _ **Seeing her fade away, he clutched to his sword, tears cascading down his face and dripping onto the smooth surface of the blade, clearing away dots of blood. He played a part in the murders. He was a fool to leave the forge doors open. His furnace fires set the village alight, his sword killed his father. And all he could do was watch.**_

 _ **He looked up at the pitch black sky, his grip tightening on the hilt of the sword, he spat one bitter word: "Titania-"**_

* * *

 **A/N: So this a bonus chapter for my friend who asked why Gajeel hates Erza so much- so as a bonus chapter I wrote this for her. EXTRA LONG FOR YOU ANNA! So anyways before you ask, yes this is the reason there was screaming in the first chapter- this is set in the past. And also if you are going to ask in the comments- how can someone die whilst giving birth and low on iron? So I did a little research on this and asked my science teacher about this and if the mother is low on iron (green fibre/ vegetables ie: spinach and broccoli and protein ie meat - which was rare to buy if you were poor) whilst pregnant, the mother would try to give all the minerals and nutrients to the child, so they could survive. Or the child would absorb all the iron when being fed through the placenta. - sorry for the mini science lesson there but... I hope you like the chapter. And I appreciate some constructive criticism or something you would like to see in the story :)**


	6. Erza III

The door creaked as she pushed the door open, her eyes swirling around, taking in the sight. Same as it always was. Meticulously organized, not a speck of dust or single coil of silver spider webs. She sighed. The room that was once her mother's was now hers. It was difficult to process everything. Ever since she was crowned queen, she was ambushed with responsibilities. Erza now had the lives of an entire army on her shoulders, the weight crushing her. It was too much. But due to her authority, she couldn't show any cracks in her armour- it would be considered weakness and she couldn't afford to show weakness; it's pathetic. She sat herself behind the the wooden desk, feeling the sleek leather on the smooth legs when her skin made contact with the crimson chair. She closed her eyes; she inhaled and exhaled small breaths. For once she felt at peace. She was by herself. No constant worry for the deaths of her followers, no urgent responsibilities, no constant nagging from her advisor Laki-

There was a rapid knock at the door. She spoke too soon. The hollowness of the door, made the knock louder resulting an echo to ring through the walls.

"Enter." she said instantly, her voice harsh and stern.

She calmly strolled across the room, immune to her 'terrifying' tone, as she was used to it- being her advisor and all.

Erza straightened her position, her fingers intertwining with each other- fingertips brushing against her knuckles.

"State your business."

"The Diana festival is coming soon,"

* * *

Diana was one of the Amazons' finding leaders along with Otrera and trained women of a small village how to fight, in a woods north from said village.

It was a verdant woods, occupied by spiraling trees and small animals. It had firm soil as it was a passageway that travelers would go through to go town to town. And since travelers would bring horses,donkeys and goats to carry their stock, their calloused hooves would constantly trot on the soil, flattening the ground in the process. The repeated process the once soft soil hardened almost like a simpleton man turned into a soldier through training.

The woods was a perfect place to fight nobody would disturb them. And their absence went unnoticed since they would train during their husbands' working hours. The reason they would train was to escape the hands of their treacherous husbands. All of their marriages were arranged and none were of the so called love. The men were cruel and thought of themselves as kings, always ordering their wives around, treating them like trash- inanimate objects- soulless things.

One day all the women had had enough and there was a mass murder of men, each and every one of them slaughtered by their own wives. The three women: Otrera, Diana and Bellona, were celebrated and worshipped. That was very moment the Amazons was born and each of the founders were given a day of worship based on their death date.

Despite Otrera being the first queen, Diana was the most praised due to her honourable act. She was a very old lady and she had retired from her duties as an Amazon. She hobbled up a grassy hill to rest her broken body.

Once she reached the top, she heard screams calling for her. Young women were being chased by dirty looking men, with shaven heads and crooked teeth, curving into a grim smile. Their eyes were wild and locked onto the womens' bodies like a predator's on prey. The women desperately climbed up the hill, their fingers clawed at the green bank, their eyes searching for Diana's. Diana was furious at the actions of the disgusting men, and leapt downwards. She aimed her fists at the men's' faces, each punch hitting their target. The men were instantly killed and the women gave their 'thank you's. Diana smiled at them, then slowly sank to her knees. Their gratitude was the last thing she saw, the last thing she saw, the last thing she accepted. She happily died, as her last act was to save women from the hands of men.

The women then built a temple on the very hill and created a festival of worship instead of a day.

* * *

Laki handed Erza a sheet of crinkled paper which had unrecognisable symbols on it, "the rose moon is approaching fast. And to honour one our patrons we must respect them and be punctual." She pointed at one of the symbols on the page, "And to do that, we must leave at dusk."

Erza flicked her wrist, "That is fine. Rally up the warriors." she stood up,her legs feeling a slight tinge from her sudden movement," I shall go. I would need to pack for out unexpected departure. Now if you will excuse me."

Laki nodded, moving aside to let her queen to pass.

* * *

Days passed and her feet ached and she felt blisters forming on her heels. Sweat beaded down her forehead, each drop sliding down her face. She swiped her hand across her skin, the sweat clinging to the back of her hand. She cupped a hand over her brow and looked at the sun; it was shining brightly. The feral beams were glaring at her, the heat scorching the base of her skin. She turned her head side to side looking for a place to lounge and regenerate. Her eyes glistened once she found a desired place.

"Ladies." she shouted, heads turning towards her once the word fell from her lips, "How about we find a gift for our dear Diana," she pulled some long leaf covered branches aside revealing a small village lit up by small fires, she suavely gestured a hand towards it, "down there."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the late/short chapter- currently busy. BUT- NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON THIS WEEK!**

 **Next: Lucy I**

 **(Any guesses on what role she would play?)**


	7. Lucy I

Humming, she hastily brushed her hair in quick swift movements. Her golden locks running through the thick bristles of the comb. She sighed. Closing her eyes, she felt at peace as she thought of the recent hours. She was content, as the remainder of the day, laid beneath her bare feet, the smooth fabric tickling her skin. She smiled downwards at the white dress, the silk bunched up together in messy ruffles. She placed the comb down on her vanity. Feeling two warm hands on her shoulders, she lolled her head back in pure bliss, as the hands massaged the smooth skin of her body. Once the hands stopped, she steadily fluttered her eyes open and gazed at the beautiful sight on the mirror: herself and the man she loved.  
"You okay?" his aristocratic voice asked.  
"Mmhm." she mumbled through her lips, "I feel great." Standing up, she spun on her toes to face him and his gorgeous face. She pressed her lips against his, the warmness of his clung onto her. "I'm so glad I married you." she whispered, her fingers beginning to tangle in the thick masses of his ginger hair. She leaned her forehead against his firm chest, grinning non stop. He swiftly caught her hand in his and lowered his lips to her soft skin, "Mrs Liontàril."  
She giggled at his gesture and mimicked his words, "Mr Liontàril." He grinned and slyly slid his fingers under her leg and hoisted her up, taking her in his arms.

Oh how she wished she could stop time. Freeze that moment right there. Replay the record called life on a loop. But she couldn't. All she could do was stay silent and watch.

Her eyes snapped open. Her breathing quickened as sweat poured down her face. She felt herself slightly bobbing against a hard surface. Wanting to know the cause of the movement, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and observed her surroundings. It was a small wooden room, with a mahogany chest in the corner, which was hinged to the wall to stop it from moving. She heard soft clopping of hooves from outside, the metal shoes hitting the solid ground. And then it hit her. She was in a carriage. Memories whizzed back into her mind, hitting her like a sudden bullet. She remembered his blood stained on her fingers, she remembered the wicked smile of the killer- taunting her, she remembered how she accepted the cruel request the killer gave. The images flicked through her mind, on a repetitive reel, his lifeless body tainted with red, the smile that adorned a red headed beauty, offering a space in her somewhat army of justice. Each moment lingered in her thoughts, constantly terrorising her with pain, each agonising memory like a heated stamp forcibly pressed against her skin, marking her forever.

* * *

 _She remembered her words. "Join us." she offered a hand, "Join us for eternal happiness." She knew better. She was smart. She would not betray her love. She closed her eyes, silently making her decision, whilst mourning over her dead love. I will avenge you Loke. Your soul will be with me forever and your heart will always be held against mine. She took her hand, and raised herself, she looked directly into her eyes, chestnut piercing amber. She nodded, and the woman opposite her acknowledged that as her answer: yes. "State your name." she sternly said. She stared at the woman, externally showing warmth, internally showing hatred, "Lucy Liontàril…"_ _ **I will carry on your name my love.**_  
 _"I see…" the scarlet woman calmly stated, "Lucy Liontàril, you are our new friend in our ranks."_  
 _Lucy internally snarled._  
 _The word 'friend' sounded bitter in her ears, each syllable incisive as it rolled off her tongue. 'Friends' didn't exactly kill each other's husbands. She abhorred how casually she declared her name. Lucy._  
 _She told herself she was Lucy Liontàril, she was a female, openly accepted by this scarlet woman, she was cunning and she was in love. She was going to slip into this woman's ranks and slit her throat when she least expected it. She was going to double cross the great Titania. And she was going to leave her body scarred and bruised, completely drenched in blood, leaving her whole being: the colour of her hair._

* * *

Lucy felt a body shift next to her. She jumped a little, her shoulders beginning to tense. She hesitantly turned to look at the figure. Once she recognised the figure, she realised that she had been holding her breath. She sighed and her eyes softened at the sight before her. The same neatly spiked blonde hair, the same feeble smile, the same arched eyebrows, the same adorable pout as he slept. He was there right before her eyes, curled up in a ball, his knees against his chest, almost rocking due to his deep inhales and exhales. She wanted to caress his cheek, but last time he saw her he thought of her as a traitor. She winced, as her heart throbbed at the agonising memory.

* * *

 _Chains rattled and his eyes quivered. Lucy gaped at him, as realisation hit her- he had witnessed her accepting the Titania's offer.  
"H-how could you?" his voice was hoarse and raspy like sandpaper against stiff carpet, "I thought you cared about us Lucy."  
His voice was a fragile vase and she was a sledgehammer, every time she made contact with him, he broke even more. She saw his terrified face and was horrified at his condition. He had a chain wrapped around his neck like a snake on its prey , his face was pale and it adorned scars and scratches, congealed blood outlining each mark. An Amazonian woman was positioned in front of him, her grip tight on the chain, as if he was a dog and she was his master. It sickened her to see someone be treated that way. Another woman stood behind him, poking him with a pointed javelin, which had a gleaming spear head which reflected the night sky. Eyes moving side to side, taking in the scene, watched as a dear friend of hers was tormented by her now somewhat allies. Like a fish, her mouth kept opening and closing, as if she was about to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. His groans of pain reached her ears, each grunt was another guilty thump in her chest. Paralysed, she couldn't do anything but watch. A lump formed in her throat, the constant throbbing urging her to speak, but she felt weak and helpless and her body failed her once again. It wasn't until she saw the woman with the spear effectively jab the steel between his shoulder blades, blood sprouting from the contact._  
 _"STOP!"_  
 _She felt her body relax, the lump in her throat dissolving. Lucy marched towards her blonde friend, and snatched the spear from the woman. The woman growled at her but Lucy quickly snarled back, successfully making the woman recoil._  
 _"I will personally take cake of this man." Lucy turned towards the Titania, "To show my loyalty to my new queen."_  
 _Lucy snapped the blade of the spear off and tossed it aside. Her eyes stared at her friend, full of guilt._ _ **I'm so sorry Sting…**_  
 _Feeling the smoothness of the stick, she decided that it fitted perfectly in hands and that it wouldn't hurt Sting as much as the spear head. Pleading with her warm chestnut eyes, she gazed into his clear blue ones, his exterior look was of a hardened man, but she knew him better. It was all in his eyes. He was afraid of her, also disgusted. Disgusted that his childhood friend would betray him and their village. She raised the stick ready to strike, and Sting prepared himself, gritting his teeth._  
 _"What would Loke think of this?" He screamed at her. His words punctured her heart, leaving cavities behind. She felt her heart race at the mention of her deceased husband. Lucy grimaced trying to ignore his words, the stick wavering in the air._  
 _"Loke's dead!" she screeched, tears beginning to form in her eyes._  
 _Sting's eyes widened at her statement, "And you think that is a valid reason to betray us!"_  
 _"SHUT UP!" He had her heart in his hands and he clenched it with a strong fist._  
 _"I know you still love him Lucy. Just because he is dead doesn't mean that you need to turn on us."_  
 _"SHUT UP STING!" He was on thin ice and he was carving his own hole to fall in._  
 _"YOU ARE A TRAITOR LUCY!" she heard the pure hatred in his voice and it broke her to pieces. The mention of her husband, made her imagine that Loke himself was telling her those callous words. "A FUCKING TRAITOR!"_  
 _Ricocheting off the walls of her mind, the words repeated in her head, echoing guilt into her ears. That was the moment that Lucy Liontàril Heartfillia cracked. She didn't know what she did, until she did it. Her hands trembled and dropped the stick on the floor, when she looked at his unconscious body sprawled on the floor. She heard the stick hit the ground and slightly rattled until it stood still, increasing the ringing guilt in her ears as she heard silence. Her own hand caressed her face as she brought it over her lips, her mind recollecting the past moment. Tears began to stream freely down her smooth face. She did this. She hit Sting._

 _Two hands slapping each other simultaneously to create repeating claps, broke the silence, and shattered her thoughts. Instantly her head shifted towards the direction of the sound and found the Titania grinning ear to ear and applauding her, "Well done." she said warmly, "it must be hard to harm a childhood friend."_

 _Lucy couldn't recall if she was dreaming or if it was real, but she could've sworn that she saw a ghost of a dismayed frown on her face and the slight tear in the corner of her left eye. Was it a weakness that she found. The key of the Titania's downfall? Lucy internally squealed with delight, even if it was her imagination, it could be a step forward in her plan to kill the Titania._

 _"It is now official that Lucy Liontàril is in charge of prisoner 913." She handed Lucy the chain that was connected to his neck, and clasped her hand around it and told her to take care of Sting and make sure that he doesn't escape._

 _They roughly shoved Sting and commanded that Lucy would escort him during their journey home. Hearing whispers outside her carriage, she eavesdropped on a conversation with the Titania and her advisor. She caught a few words, something about a gift for Diana and some flowers they found in a broken mansion. Curious, she slightly leaned out the carriage, catching a glimpse of said flowers. Once seeing the delicate features of the flower, she erupted. The centre of the flower held iridescent little diamonds all meticulously in a circle. Around said circle were fragile blue, nearly transparent, petals with swirls of silver. She recognised those flowers. They were very dear to her. Those were the same flowers that were on her mother's deathbed. Knowing that they had sentimental value to her it was presented to her as a wedding gift. Those were the flowers Loke grew for her in their garden. Those exact flowers were the one Loke planted for her. Now torn off her property and a gift for someone she didn't know. The rare flower: diamond stardust. The chatter outside stopped and Lucy knew it was because they suspected she was listening. She scrambled back into the carriage, thoughts swirling in her head. The only memory of Loke that could've grew and grew into something beautiful was now in the hands of her enemy._

* * *

She curled up next to Sting, feeling her eyelids feeling heavy. Her lips touched Sting's cheek as she gave him a tender kiss, "I promise Sting, I will explain everything."

* * *

 **A/N: And that is my much delayed chapter. I know I'm a liar saying that this chapter would come out ages ago, but things popped up and the much detested writer's block. But now I finally finished it even though it's a short piece of shit. Sorry.**

 **Extra:**

 **Liontàril is Greek for Lion so that links up due to the zodiac being Greek and Loke being "Leo the lion."**

 **I tried to make Lucy someone you can sympathise with as in my last chapter many didn't want Lucy in the story. Well this is MY story and if you don't like it tough, don't read it.**

 ***Also the Amazons didn't just slay men, they enslaved them, so that's that.**

 **Next: Juvia I**


End file.
